Tuesday Night
by snoochie76
Summary: What comes after Monday? Tuesday of course! Warning very adult themed story


**Tuesday Night**

I hate paper work Morgan mumbled as he typed up his reports as quickly as he could by his dim desk lamp. The building was almost empty everyone else opted to come in early the next day to do their closing case forms. Nope not Morgan ever since he became a hand-to-hand combat instructor at Quantico he knew he had to lead by example, more responsibility was surely coming his way but it had great benefits too. He received a bump up in salary, a better parking spot, and the absolute best perk, his own office. After all I am next in line under Hotch, he thought to himself as he typed away.

He tried his best to keep his mind on track. Damn I wonder if my baby girl is sleep yet he wondered he last talked to her on his way from the airfield he was surprised to hear her say she was already home. She always waited for her team when she knew they where heading home. He dismissed her change of schedule it was doing nothing but distracting him from his mountain of papers. Being away chasing a freaky creepy mountain man that was kidnapping campers in the rocky mountain wilderness for a month took a serious toll on his libido he was tired of jerking off via skype on his personal laptop of course, with his baby girl in the privacy of his hotel room. Secretly being in a relationship with the head of all things technical at Quantico had its perks. Because of his relationship with her now on the road he traveled with two laptops the one he used for work and his personal one. Every night for the past month he couldn't wait to get back to his room to skype with her he knew she waiting. He need to feel her juices flow down his fingers he needed to hear her cry out his name in a heavy sexually sweaty breathy pant. What the fuck he mumbled to himself as he looked at the clock. Its 3 Am and I'm only on the second page! It was official he was not concentrating. He sat back took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few minutes. Not even 10 minutes went by when the hairs on the back of neck stood up his senses where on alert. He looked out into the bullpen and didn't see anyone and the cleaning crew had long called it a night, he knew damn well and well it wasn't the guards. He leaped to his feet hand perched on his waist where his gun was and yanked open his door!

Hey sexy remember me? Garcia asked in a barely audible sensual tone as she pushed her way into his dark office, damn baby you sure are a pleasant sight to see he whispered as he snatched her up coat and all into his arms. Her lips tasted so sweet and full in his mouth they just about ran out of air as they made up for a months worth of no kisses. She pushed him down back into his swivel chair as she turned around to lock his door and close his blinds he relished in the sight before him. She turned to face him as she removed her coat; his eyes almost fell out of his head at what he saw.

Well say something Agent Morgan. She asked seductively as she dropped to her knees and crawled to him. It was like his brain stopped processing words. Uh baby is that a new outfit because I would've remembered it if I saw it so this has definitely got to be new he said. She smacked her lips as she reapplied her bright adulterous red lipstick and sat back on her knees at the feet of her very horny boyfriend. Well Derek if you must know yes it is new. He took both of her hands and stood her up and walked around her slowly to take in the black windowpane fishnet crotch less body stocking that she was wearing. He knew his woman loved anything fishnet and damn she wears it well her pink rock hard nipples where peaking through the large diamond shaped holes. She let out a low growl as he pinched and pulled at her nipples. NO NO NO not tonight baby the girls are off limits now sit your fine ass down he was shocked by her sudden demand but it peaked his curiosity as well so he obeyed. Now I know you are used to taking control and I also know that I love it when you do but tonight daddy its my turn. Before he knew what was next she was on her knees again unbuckling his belt. Take your gun off now she demanded. He slid his holster off and put it in his bottom drawer. She then wiggled his pants and boxer briefs down and off stopping only to take off his boots. His dick stood at full attention.

It was then she began her slow oral descend on his thick 10 inch dick she loved to suck his dick she loved the way it stretched her mouth she loved the way the sound filled the room the slobber suction sound that filled her ears made her pussy drip down her thighs. Baby please stop I am going to cum if you don't stop! She looked up at him with her big blue eyes lipstick completely gone and said hold on baby as she reach under his seat and pulled the lever to recline his chair. Garcia he yelled light heartedly what has gotten into you? Ignoring him she got up and went to her purse and took out a black silk scarf and tied it over his eyes. The only words he heard were open your legs with that she began to feast on heavy brown balls she loved the taste of him as she began to jerk him with her hands she continued to lick and suck on his tight heavy sac. Awe look at this she whispered they are so heavy baby, so heavy with cum for me aren't they daddy? Before he could answer she slurped one of his balls deep into her mouth causing him to gasp and damn near dig his nails into the armrest of the chair. He stuttered out a response yes yes baby girl all for you. She had never been more turned on by anything in her life.

Yes Penelope yes please don't stop she knew that we he used her first name he was near explosion. That was when she let his balls go and deep throated his big dick at least as much of as she could. Slurp on this dick girl! His nasty talk always pushed her over the edge flirting was one thing he didn't have a problem with, but for him to have x rated erotic talk with her was really special he never shared that with any other woman EVER she was his one and only the only one he ever truly let in. he started pumping her mouth as he grabbed the back of her head to hell with laying back in the blindfold he thought he had to see her to watch her do this to him. She relaxed her jaw as much as she could to take him. Shit Penelope you want fuck this pretty dirty mouth don't you? You missed this big dick? She looked up at him with want in her eyes as he plunged deeper and deeper he began to come undone. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time never ever had he felt this much pleasure from a woman. By now he was on his feet fucking her mouth almost at full force he didn't want to hurt her so he tried to keep some control over his body but the harder he tried the harder it was.

PENELOPE BABY I AM GOING TO CUM

With that his vision blanked out for a split second as he shot his massive load into her mouth she didn't loose a single drop of his hot sweet salty thick cum. He dropped to his knees in front of her and watched as she swallowed his cum. Get dressed now she demanded as she fixed her hair and makeup. He could barely stand let alone get dressed. He was still in shock from all that happened. She put her coat back on, sat on the edge of his desk and waited for him to get himself together. She then gave him his instructions.

You have 45 minutes to get you fine ass home and fuck me like I need to be fucked.

With that she was gone

Hmmmmmm I wonder what Wednesday will hold do you?


End file.
